1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, especially to a power connector in which resilient sheets and reverse stabs are installed, wherein the resilient sheets are served to provide a buffering effect and the reverse stabs are served to be fastened on a body for preventing being released from the body.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power connector is often installed with a positive column and a grounding terminal for providing an electrical connection with a plug (not shown).
The structure of grounding terminal of a conventional power connector, e.g. “Power identification structure of connector” disclosed by the Taiwan Utility Model No. M370865; for avoiding mixing up codes of elements shown in drawings disclosed by the aforesaid patent with codes of elements which will be illustrated in this patent application, each code of the aforesaid patent is added with “′” for discrimination; as shown in FIG. 1, a first terminal 120′ has six contact portions 1220′, and each contact portion 1220′ is in a claw-like shape so material used for forming the contact portion 1220′ is a lot, and the first terminal 120′ is not installed with any reverse stab structure therefore is not able to be effectively being fastened on a body 1140′.
The Taiwan Utility Model No. M372020 has disclosed a connector having fastening structure; for avoiding mixing up codes of elements shown in drawings disclosed by the aforesaid patent with codes of elements which will be illustrated in this patent application, each code of the aforesaid patent is added with “″” for discrimination; as shown in FIG. 2, a terminal 110″ is installed with only two contact portions 1110″, material used for forming the terminal 110″ is less but the terminal 110″ is not installed with any reverse stab structure therefore is not able to be effectively fastened on a body.
In view of the disadvantages of conventional power connectors, the present invention provides a novel power connector for improving said disadvantages.